King Claudas
King Claudas was the Frankish king of Berry who battled against the conquering King Hoel and King Uther. Hoel united all of Brittany under his banner but Claudas made constant raids on their lands until King Uther marched into Berry and destroyed one of the towns, rendering it the Terre Deserte with the help of the Knights Templar. Claudas managed to kidnap the sons of Bors the Elder to stop the king of Vannes from attacking Berry. Many years later, Claudas attempted an attack on Brittany but Bors the Elder, with the help of King Arthur, Uther's son, went into Berry itself as Claudas was occupied with King Hoel. Description Appearance King Claudas is a tall man of thin features and a head of bright, platinum hair. Upon his brow is the crown of BerryPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Claudas is a coward but also scheming. He would not only run from a fight but also beg to be spared. He never appreciated ruling the kingdom of Berry and believed it was too lowly a kingdom for a man of his heritage. He has deep issues about his deceased father's approval of himPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 King Claudas was the ruler of the country of Berry, located in central Gaul. He entered a war against King Hoel of Brittany, which also drew in King Bors of Vannes and King Arthur of BritanniaPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur led a small band of knights into the Terre Deserte, a land laid waste by Arthur's own father - King Uther - and rescue Prince Lionel, Sir Lancelot and Lady Clare BertilakPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They then came up upon Claudas' rear. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered man. He was kept in a pen within the camp of King Bors. Two of his own knights, Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain, were disgruntled with the service to him and, instead, pledged themselves to King Arthur. As King Bors came to gloat over the capture of Claudas, Bors was somehow slain and Claudas escaped. Lady Clare Bertilak saw the incident and revealed to Arthur that Claudas had escaped in disguisePan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Claudas is based on the King ClaudasClaudas article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendBibliography of King Arthur article, Wikipedia. where he was killed much later in the legends of Sir LancelotLancelot article, Wikipedia. than he was in Space Camelot." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Monarchs Category:King Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters